


Whole

by thebeastinsideusall



Series: Marvel [18]
Category: Logan - Fandom, Wolverine and the X-Men - All Media Types, X-Men (Alternate Timeline Movies), X-Men (Comicverse), X-Men (Movieverse), X-Men (Original Timeline Movies), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Ending, Heart, Hurts - Freeform, IT - Freeform, Sadness, but it hurts, but so cute i think, charles would have been proud, eden is real, gambit survived, hurts so freaking much, just a one shot, laura is precious, laura needing her father, logan alternate ending, logan dying, my, remy and rogue collecting mutant kids, rogue and remy if you quint, so cute, some mutants survived, x-23 - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-30
Updated: 2019-03-30
Packaged: 2019-12-26 21:50:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18290924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thebeastinsideusall/pseuds/thebeastinsideusall
Summary: She feels whole now, like she did with Him.





	Whole

Voices, yelling. Somewhere in the distance. The echo of gunfire and fighting is ending. And all she can hear is ringing in her ears. Her chest constricting, its so tight. And there’s tears falling down her cheeks as she holds a hand, so large it engulfs both of hers, that is quickly becoming cold.

Then the voices stop suddenly. The soft rumble of a distant vehicle becomes a loud roaring. She doesn’t move from her spot. Only grips tighter to the hand and feels the squelching of thick cooling blood between her palm and his.

It feels like a long time before a shadow falls over her, and Laura finally looks up and finds the softest and brightest green eyes she’s ever seen on the kind face of a woman. Her lean legs bend and she’s crouching at Laura’s side.

“Oh, sugah..” her voice is like honey, thick and warm, sliding over Laura’s mind. But the woman isn’t really talking to her, those green orbs are pointed toward the body against the tree trunk his chest was thrust onto. “Logan…”

A soft tanned hand reaches and gently touches his chest, near where the limb has smashed into his ribs. The hand shakes, pulling back and Laura hears the distant drop of a tear falling onto the grass and moss beneath their knees with her hearing.

Another figure comes forward, but stays a distance away. Laura bares her teeth in a feral growl. The sound earns a shocked look from the man with the ruby red eyes across from her but then a small chuckle comes from his lips along with the smoke of a cigarette hanging from between the corner of his mouth.

“Lookit’ there cher’, a tiny wolvie.” The woman to her side laughs a watery sound and then clears her throat.

“Come on, honey… he’s gone.” She offers her hand to Laura, still crouching to be at her eye level. Green gaze sad but welcoming. Behind the woman’s shoulder the man with the red eyes is smiling, walking backwards to a heavy duty Jeep filled with the other mutant children. The sun is setting, the skies are clear and there’s relieved smiles on everyone’s faces.

There’s a grief in the woman’s eyes, the likes of which is mirrored in Laura’s heart. So, she takes the hand offered, and the woman’s grip is gentle and soft, helping her stand on weak legs. She looks back as him, at the blood and the body where his breath no longer filled lungs. The woman does too, and the man with he red eyes comes back to gently touch the woman’s shoulder. A deep shaking breath leaves her lungs and then shes smiling again, down at her.

They walk back to the Jeep where Laura gets the spot in the middle bench, the back is filled with the other kids and another woman with cropped dark hair and a bright yellow vest on, chewing bubblegum and smiling wide. Laura looks up at the woman as the jeep rumbles to live, jostling them all as it travels to through the woods and up the hills into the canyons. They’re already passed the border.

“What’s your name, sugah?” the woman offers Laura a canteen of fresh water and Laura drinks greedily. A dribble of water running from the corner of her lips as she looks back at the woman, her eyes widening at the lock of white hair that’s fallen from the high ponytail the woman’s wearing. Framing her face gently.

“Laura… and you’re… Rogue..” the woman startles. Closing her eyes and a tremble starts in her bottom lip before she chews on it to stop, than another shaking breath before she opens her watery eyes again.

“Yeah, honey, I’m Rogue.” Laura smiles wide and throws her arms about the woman’s waist. Ignoring the awkward feeling of the way the seatbelt tugged tightly at her midsection. The woman, Rogue, who shes looked at a million or more times in the worn pages of her comic books, wraps her arms about Laura and she feels safe. Like when Logan held her. She feels whole.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are Love
> 
> Comments are Life


End file.
